Petuniaxc3x97hybrida. 
xe2x80x98KEIlavbuxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of petunia which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed seedling with an unnamed seedling.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new petunia variety having a trailing or spreading habit of growth, blue flowers, resistance to heat and rain, ease of propagation from cuttings and a profusion of flowering during the spring, summer and fall.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Blue flowers;
2. Ease of propagation by cuttings;
3. Vigorous growth;
4. Trailing or spreading habit; and
5. Resistance to heat and rain.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings, as performed at Somis, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
The variety xe2x80x98KEIlavbuxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from its parents in that neither possesses the pendent growth and bluish flowers of xe2x80x98KEIlavbuxe2x80x99.
Compared with Surfina Blue Vein, xe2x80x98KEIlavbuxe2x80x99 has a greater growth habit and a well-formed plant shape. As compared to other trailing petunias, xe2x80x98KEIlavbu""sxe2x80x99 flower color is new and unique.